For a display panel in related art, usually the number of gate scanning lines and data lines are closely related to its resolution, and an increase in the resolution will lead to an increase in the number of the gate scanning lines and data lines. In this regard, the panel design and the resultant peripheral drivers will be more complex, and thereby the difficulty of the manufacture process will increase. In the related art, the number of the data lines may be reduced by, e.g., increasing the number of the gate scanning lines, or adding Gate On Array (GOA) units or any other gating units for the gate scanning lines. However, at this time, the complexity of the gate scanning design may increase and the yield of the product may be reduced.